Resurrection
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete! When Stan supposedly "dies" Kyle doesn't take it well. So to try and get him back he uses an Indian burial ground to bring Stan back to life. This doesn't exactly work out as planned. This is not a slash and they are not teenagers. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm Hamster Fan!! **

**For those of you who do not know me I love Teen Titans and South Park. I love to write stories about them but hate to get flames so please don't flame me. However I love to get reviews.**

**About the story:**

**I don't really like stories were the boys are teens so in this story they are kids like they are on the show. This is also a non-slash just like my other SP story "Invisible". Personally I like some slash stories but this story is not a slash. I also will not use any strong language because cursing isn't really my thing. **

**Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park but I do own this story.**

**Resurrection**

**Chapter 1**

On an average Saturday afternoon Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were sitting at the edge of a river just outside of South Park. Kenny and Cartman were skipping rocks in the clear water while Stan and Kyle talked happily to each other.

When Kenny ran out of things to throw in the water he said, "Hey you guys, have we ever gone farther down this river?".

"I don't think so," said Stan.

"Yeah we always just hang around here," said Kyle.

"Well let's go check it out," Kenny suggested.

"I'll race you ass holes!" said Cartman and he stated to run along the river bank.

"Like you can beat us fatass!" Kyle called after him.

The three boys chased after Cartman easily catching up to him. They all ran farther and farther down the river and away from South Park. They didn't notice how the river current was starting to get stronger as they went.

Suddenly they realized that they could go no further because there was steep cliff. Stan made it there first and stopped to catch his breath. Then Kyle and Kenny came with Cartman dragging behind. He was more out of breath than any of them.

"I...let...you guys...win," Cartman said between pants.

"Sure you did," Kyle said sarcastically.

"Whoa dude this cliff it really high," Stan said standing at the edge and looking down at the river rapids below. A huge nearby waterfall was roaring.

Kyle looked surprised when he saw how dangerously close to the edge Stan was standing.

"Careful Stan you could fall!" Kyle said quickly and went over to pull him away from the edge.

Suddenly there was a loud 'crack'. Stan had just enough time to turn around and look at Kyle with scared look on his face before the edge of the cliff crumbled. Stan yelled out in fear as he fell off the cliff. Reacting fast Kyle dived to the ground on his stomach. Almost also falling off the side of the cliff Kyle reached down for Stan and managed to catch his gloved fingertips.

The force of Stan's weight cause Kyle to start to slide to the edge. When he saw this Kenny grabbed Kyle's ankles and stated to pull. Cartman did the same by holding on to Kenny's shoulders.

Kyle gripped Stan's hand with both hands as he tried with all his might to pull Stan up. As Kyle (with Cartman and Kenny's help) started to pull Stan up his hands started to slip out of his red glove.

"Hang on Stan!" said Kyle.

Although he wanted to listen gravity wouldn't allow it. Stan's hand completely slipped out of his gloves and he fell.

"STAN!" Kyle yelled after his best friend as Stan fell screaming into the water. Kyle quickly stood up and shoved Stan's glove into his pocket. He bolted over to the other side of the cliff and looked around wildy for his friend.

He spotted Stan in the water struggling to swim in the heavy rapids. The water was quickly pushing him to the waterfall. Kyle turned to looked at his friends. "We have to help him!".

"How?!" Kenny said panicking.

Kyle gave them a frustrated look and looked back down at Stan. He could only watch in horror as Stan fell down the waterfall.

"NO!" Kyle yelled.

**Cliffy! I hope it wasn't hard to understand. I had to use a lot of details. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. I'm glad you're still interested in my story.**

**Chapter 2**

Kyle just stood there for a moment staring at the water. He could believe what had just happened. He had just watched his friend fall down a waterfall and there was nothing he could of done about it.

Kenny walked over to Kyle and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kyle didn't acknowledge him so Kenny spoke up.

"It's okay Kyle, Stan is strong. I'm sure he's fine".

Kyle turned around and glared at Kenny. "Are you high or something?! Stan freaking fell off a huge waterfall and you're telling me that he's okay?!" Kyle shouted throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm just trying to be positive," Kenny said defending himself and a taking a step back from the furious Kyle.

"As much as I like to watch you two fight, shouldn't we go see if Stan actually is okay?" said Cartman.

Kyle's anger instantly subsided when he heard Cartman say this. He turned to Eric and said, "You're right for a change Cartman. We shouldn't be fighting we need to help Stan!"

Cartman gave Kyle a dirty look. "'You're right for a change Cartman' what the hell is that supposed to mean Jew?".

"Exactly what you think it means. Now come on!" said Kyle.

It took over a half hour for Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman to find a safe way to get to the base of the waterfall and to climb down to the bottom. The base of the waterfall was very large with many sharp rocks scattered everywhere.

As soon as he reached the water Kyle jumped in without hesitation. That water was calmer here and it only came up to Kyle's waist. He quickly waded though the cold water and called out for Stan. Kenny and Cartman got into the water as well to help him with the search.

After several minutes of searching Kyle started to really panic. He even put his head under the water to search for Stan underwater. He was so determined to find Stan that he forgot to come up for air. He started to choke on the water after a minute. Kyle was then grabbed on the shoulders by Kenny and pulled out of the river. Kyle coughed and gasped for breath before looking at Kenny.

"Thanks dude," he said weakly.

"Dude we're trying to find Stan here, not drowning ourselves," Kenny said angrily.

The search then continued with Kyle no longer going underwater. After calling for Stan another five times Kyle peered on the other side of a big rock. He gave a little gasp when he saw something floating in the water. It was Stan's blue and red hat. Kyle picked it up and looked around for Stan but didn't see anything. Realizing what this must have meant Kyle just stood there holding the hat close to him. A single tear fell down his face.

Kenny and Cartman found Kyle a moment later and saw the hat in his hands. Kenny was speechless and all Cartman could say was, "Aww damn".

Meanwhile high above them there was a small cliff sticking out in the middle of the waterfall. Little did they know Stan was lying unconscious and most importantly alive on this cliff just out of the way of the splashing water.

**Oh boy this is getting good. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone here's chapter three. Sorry about the shortness.**

**Chapter 3**

The funeral was the very next day. It was Kyle's idea so Stan's mourning parents had to rush to plan it. Since the boys all knew that Stan must have died they had gone home to give the horrible news to Sharon and Randy. Kenny and Cartman let Kyle tell Stan's parents since they were too much in shock and felt that it was Kyle's job to anyway.

When they found out they were overwhelmed with grief except for Shelly who didn't seam to really care. Kyle then suggested having the funeral the next day to "get it over with". Stan's parents agreed.

The afternoon on the next day it was raining pretty hard. The funeral had just ended and a few people were leaving. Kyle stood alone staring at the headstone in front of him. He was wearing a tuxedo for the funeral but still had his green hat on. The rain was splashing down on him but he didn't care.

_Stan Marsh_

_A loving son and a good friend_

Kyle reread the message on the headstone for about the fiftieth time. He still could not believe it. The image of the almost empty coffin being lowered into the ground still stung in his mind. Inside the coffin was Stan's hat that Kyle had found and a picture of Stan. That was all they could bury since they never found Stan's body.

A few hours later Kenny walked up behind Kyle to try and comfort him but nothing worked. Kyle either ignored what Kenny had to say or said that he was wrong when Kenny told him that everything was going to be okay.

Eventually Kenny gave up and turned to leave and realized that he and Kyle were now the only ones still there. He started to walk away from Kyle when suddenly out of nowhere an arrow flew through the air and went right through Kenny's head. Kenny fell to the ground dead with blood all around him. Kyle turned around at the sound of Kenny's yell and looked at his friend in surprise.

For a moment he just stood there as if waiting for someone who was not there to say something. After a moment Kyle realized that no one was going to say "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!". Kyle then broke the silence by whispering "You bastards".

It was this lack of a line that caused Kyle to break down and cry. Not really because of Kenny but because of Stan.

**Awww sad :'( please keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Chapter 4**

Kyle walked home about an hour after the Kenny incident. When he walked in the door his mother smiled at him. "Hello Bubbe you were at the funeral for an awful long time".

Kyle glared at her and went upstairs. 'How can she be thinking about how long I was gone when Stan is freaking dead!' Kyle thought angrily to himself.

He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He quickly changed back into his normal clothes and collapsed onto his bed with his face in his pillow. He just laid there for awhile until he heard a knock on his door. "Kyle dinner's ready,' said Sheila from the hallway.

"I'm not hungry!" Kyle shouted through his pillow.

He then continued to lie there hoping that his mother would leave.

"Okay honey I'll just leave some for you in case you get hungry," said Sheila then left.

Kyle rolled over onto his back and sighed with relief when he heard his mom's footsteps go down the stairs. He wasn't mad at his mother he just wanted to be left alone.

About an hour later of lying on his bed Kyle fell asleep. All that night he had memories/nightmares about Stan. He dreamt of how authorities had searched all around the base of the waterfall the day of the accident and found nothing. He had visions of Stan's sobbing parents and of Stan's funeral. When he had the horrible vision of Stan falling down the waterfall Kyle shot up in bed screaming.

He looked around his dark room wildy taking quick breaths and realized that it was only a dream. Then he realized that it wasn't just a dream. All the visions he had actually happened.

Kyle reached a hand under his pillow and pulled out a red glove. It was Stan's glove that had slipped out of Stan's hand the day of the accident. Kyle held the glove in his had squeezing it between his figures as he thought of all the good times he had with his best friend.

Kyle had never once thought that Stan was going to die before him. Kenny died all the time but that was different, he always came back. It burned him to think that Cartman was really the only friend he had left since Kenny was currently dead too. Actually Cartman was the only person he hung out with (not friend) now since Cartman was a terrible friend and Kyle hated him. Cartman didn't even try to comfort him at the funeral. He just sat there silently, called Kyle a "stupid Jew" and left. This angered Kyle beyond belief on how he didn't seem to care about Stan.

Eventually after all this thinking about Stan, Kyle realized how exhausted he felt and fell back asleep with Stan's glove still in his hand.

It wasn't until about noon the next morning that hunger drove Kyle out of his room. His mom had told him that he didn't have to go to school earlier that day. Although he had been up for hours either silently crying or thinking about Stan he looked like he had just woken up. He had slept in his normal clothes that were now all ruffled and wrinkled. He had dark shadows under his eyes but he really didn't care how he looked at the moment.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he jumped in surprise to the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

**Well? Like it? Please tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I always read and appreciate them.**

**Chapter 5 **

Kyle walked over to the front door and opened it. The bright sunlight from outside caused Kyle to rub his eyes with his hands. When he moved his hands away he saw a man standing in the doorway. He looked like he was a farmer with blue overalls and he was clutching a straw hat in his hands. He looked upset about something and a little nervous at the same time.

"Are you Kyle Broflovski?" the man asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Kyle asked.

The man ignored his question and said. "I came here to talk you out of it".

"Out of what?" Kyle asked confused.

"To talk you out of trying to bring your friend Stan back to life".

"How would I do that?" Kyle asked now completely awake and alert.

"By using the Indian burial ground of course," said the man.

"Indian burial ground?"

"Yes the one just down the road," said the man pointing down the street. "I want to convince you not to dig up Stan's remains and preform and ancient Indian resurrection ritual to try and bring him back to life".

"So you're saying that if it get the clothing remains of Stan I can use this burial ground to bring my best friend back?!" Kyle asked excitedly.

"Yes but you mustn't do it! What you put into the ground isn't the same as what comes out. It would be an abomination. I've already talked to Stan's parents about this and they said they would not do it but they are worried that you might".

"Don't worry I won't try and bring Stan back," said Kyle secretly having his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good,"said the man and he turned to leave.

Kyle closed the door behind him and stood there for a long time thinking about what the man had said. Then forgetting that he was hungry Kyle left his house and headed for the cemetery.

When he arrived it didn't take long for him to find Stan's headstone. "Hey Stan," Kyle said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Kyle spoke up again this time a little louder. "I think I've found out a way to bring you back".

There was another moment of silence before Kyle said. "Oh God Stan I miss you so much".

A tear fell down Kyle's cheek and he wiped it away with his sleeve. He looked up at the sky and saw dark gray clouds above him which really matched his mood at the moment. He then walked back home with his hands in his pockets staring at the sidewalk in front of him.

After having some lunch Kyle stayed in his room all day either sleeping or lying on his bed thinking. It felt like forever before Kyle finally heard his family go to bed. He waited another hour to make sure they were asleep before leaving his room.

Thunder could be heard through the house and lightning flashed but I was not yet raining. After making a trip to the shed in the backyard Kyle went out his front door with a shovel in his hand and Stan's glove held safely in his pocket.

**Yeah I know this is similar to that one episode. I won't say which one in case you haven't seen it yet. I actually got the idea for this story from that episode. I thought it was a good idea and needed to involve Stan and Kyle instead of Butters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't yet raining but there was continuous thunder and lightning when Kyle arrived at the cemetery. Ignoring all the other headstones Kyle went straight over to Stan's. Lightning flashed again lighting up Stan's name on the headstone for a split second.

"Hi Stan," said Kyle.

Kyle of course got no response so he continued. "I'm going to bring you back just like I promised".

Kyle then took his shovel and started to dig at the freshly placed dirt. It was hard work digging through six feet of soil but Kyle didn't care. He kept his mind on getting Stan's clothing remains and not how difficult it was.

When he finally reached Stan's coffin he sighed with relief. The coffin was much too heavy to lift out of the hole so Kyle opened it where it was. He took out Stan's hat and the picture of Stan just in case he needed it. He then climbed out of the hole, quickly buried the coffin again, and left the cemetery.

When Kyle came to the Indian burial ground a quarter of an hour later it had started to rain. The burial ground was a large round clearing of dirt with trees all around it. There were large rocks in random places that formed what looked like a strange symbol if you looked at it high above the ground.

Kyle took his shovel and started to dig in the quickly forming mud in the center of the clearing. Once he finished digging a hole about four feet deep he was covered in mud. After wiping mud off his face with his sleeve Kyle gently placed the hat, glove, and picture in the hole and buried them.

"I hope this works," Kyle said to himself.

Kyle then chanted an Indian resurrection ritual that he had read on the Internet that day. When he finished, it had started to completely pour down rain. Looking at the place where he buried Stan's belongings he said. "I hope I'll see you soon".

He then picked up his shovel and left.

Meanwhile miles away Stan was finally waking up.

**Oh man I am so evil for making that cliffy. Sorry you'll just have to wait to see what happens next. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry about not updating. I've been pretty busy. I've also been having major computer problems.**

**Important Note: I like Stan and Kyle a lot and can't decide if my next story about them should be a slash or not. To help me decide could you please vote on my poll on my profile page? If you want me to write a non-slash just answer "No" for the question and "Yes" if you do want me to. **

**Thanks a lot :)**

**Chapter 7**

Stan slowly woke up to find that rain was pouring down on him. He felt horrible, like he had just woken up from a coma (little did he know that this was true). When Stan got to his feet he realized that (despite the fact that it was nighttime) he was on a small platform just two feet away from a raging waterfall. He looked down to see that he was very high from the base of the waterfall. So high that if he jumped to get down it would surely kill him.

Then the memory of him falling down the waterfall came to his mind. He remembered falling off the cliff and not much more after that. Since it was dark out he figured that he must of been unconscious for a few hours. "Kyle?! Kenny! Cartman!" Stan called but received no answer.

Stan sighed in frustration and looked around. He noticed that there were a few smaller rocks near his platform that led to the side cliff of the waterfall. Trying his absolute best not to fall Stan carefully stepped off his platform and onto the smaller rock with one foot. With his other foot he stepped onto the next rock.

When he finally reached to side of the waterfall he grabbed onto the cliff and thanked God that he didn't fall. Stan looked down and realized it would take a really long time to climb down safely. Trying his best to ignore the rain and his throbbing head he started to climb down the cliff.

--

By the time Kyle got home, put the shovel away, changed out of his muddy clothes into his pajamas, and went back to bed it was about three in the morning. He laid down on his bed without bothering to get into the covers and fell asleep within minutes.

In Kyle's Dream

Kyle was walking down the sidewalk when suddenly he saw someone up ahead. He kept walking until he recognized the person to be Stan who looked like he had never died. "Stan!" Kyle called happily and ran over to him.

When he reached him Kyle instantly gave him a tight hug but Stan did not hug back. Instead he harshly pushed Kyle to the ground.

"Stan? What the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked looking up at him with complete shock on his face.

Stan didn't answer him but instead took out a large knife. Kyle saw that Stan's eyes had started to glow red. Before Kyle had a chance to react let alone stand back up Stan took the knife in a stabbing position and thrust it at Kyle's chest.

Just as the knife was an inch from piercing Kyle the dream ended.

Kyle shot up in his bed screaming with his eyes wide open. After a moment he calmed down and took fast sharp breaths.

Sheila ran into the room with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright Kyle?" she asked.

Kyle jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her. "Yeah...I'm...fine," said Kyle between breaths.

"Good, now get up and get ready for school. I was just about to come and wake you up," said Kyle's mom then she left.

It wasn't until then that Kyle realized that it was morning. His breathing went back to normal and he put his head in his hands. "Oh God what have I done? That man was right, Stan will become an evil abomination".

**Well Kyle had another nightmare about Stan and this one is a lot worse. Poor Kyle. Stay tuned for more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I've got a few things to tell you. **

**First of all it has come to my attention that some of you think I was asking if I should make this story a slash. Let me go ahead and say that this is NOT true. This story is NOT a slash and it never will be. I was simply asking if I should make other stories being a slash. I'm sorry if I've confused some of you.**

**Second I did make a Style slash story recently if you want to read it. It's called "Goodbye Wendy" and you can find it in my C2 community or on my profile page.**

**And finally I've created a new poll on my profile page. It asks what kind of SP story I should write about next. Don't worry though I'm still going to work on this story I just want you to help me decide for future stories.**

**Thanks a lot for reading this and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Kyle couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. He was too busy worrying. Now thanks to his nightmare he was scared of an abomination resurrected Stan coming and killing him. While he was lying in bed he finally realized that he needed to tell Kenny and Cartman about what he had done. Hopefully one of them would have an idea on what to do.

It was still pouring down rain when a very exhausted and stressed out Kyle left for school. His mother had offered to drive him because of the rain and Kyle did not object. The problem with this however was this ruined Kyle's plan of telling his friends what had happened with Stan secretly on the bus.

"Goodbye Kyle. Try not to think about Stan,' said Sheila when she dropped her son off at school.

'Yeah right like that's possible,' Kyle thought to himself.

During the school day Kyle had no time to talk to Kenny (who had obviously come back to life) and Cartman. Recess was cancelled because of the storm and there were other people sitting at their lunch table. Kyle needed to talk to them in private not wanting to anyone else to know about it. Sheila also drove her son home again denying Kyle's chance to tell his friends.

--

By the time Stan managed climb down the cliff side of the waterfall it was morning the next day. Stan could barely tell however because of the dark clouds and the continuous pouring rain. His head was throbbing like crazy and he knew that he had a few miles to walk to get home. Stan sighed and started his long walk.

--

"You did WHAT?!" Kenny shouted.

Kyle had finally managed to invite Kenny and Cartman over that night after dinner. He had told them everything while they were in the living room.

Kyle was a bit surprised by Kenny's reaction. "You heard me, I tried to bring Stan back to life using an Indian burial ground".

"Dude that is not cool," said Cartman.

"Well I miss him so much and I wanted to bring him back," Kyle said defensively.

"Yeah but not like that! When someone dies they need to stay dead. It's the natural thing," said Kenny.

"Well what about you Kenny? You die and come back to life all the time. You don't know what it's like to die for good," said Kyle.

"I don't know how I do that," said Kenny.

There was an awkward silence before Cartman said. "My mom told me that when my great uncle died his wife tried to bring him back the same way and he did come back. He became evil and killed her then died again".

Kyle looked scared and said. "I had a nightmare like that last night. Stan came back and tried to kill me".

"Well you're pretty much screwed dude. Stan's going to come back and murder you then die again".

Kyle now had a really scared look on his face. "No, you're wrong. Stan would never do that".

--

Stan had been walking all day in the rain and it was dark out again. He was exhausted, soaked, and covered in mud. He couldn't stand much more of the rain so he decided to head to Kyle's house instead of his own since it was closer. When he finally saw Kyle's house he hurried over to it and looked in the window. He saw Kyle, Kenny and Cartman talking in the living room. He then went over and knocked on the front door.

**Like it? Please tell me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone especially Kyle jumped in surprise when they heard the knock on the front door.

"Kyle? It's me Stan," said Stan.

"Oh my god dude it's him," said Cartman sounding scared.

"What do we do?" Kenny asked panicking.

"Don't answer the door!" said Kyle and the three boys hid behind the living room couch.

Stan could hear his friends talking but couldn't make out what they were saying so he knocked again.

"Come on Kyle let me in it's pouring down rain and I had to walk really far to get here".

"He came here from the Indian burial ground," Kenny whispered.

The boys stayed behind the couch shaking a little in fear as they heard Stan knock on the door several more times. Luckily Kyle's parents were currently upstairs so they didn't hear Stan.

After a minute the knocking stopped and the boys sighed with relief. "I thinks he's gone," said Kyle.

Right after he said this they heard the back door open that led to the kitchen. The three boys quickly turned around to see Stan coming towards them. Stan was soaked and had mud all over his red and brown jacket and some on his hands and face. He didn't have his hat so his black hair was falling over his eyes. He also only had one glove on due to the fact that Kyle had buried the other.

"Kyle why didn't you open the door?" Stan asked.

Instead of getting an answer the boys screamed in fear and ran away from him to the other side of the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? You look like you've seen a zombie or something," said Stan confused.

"Please don't hurt me! Kill Kenny instead if you have to!" said Kyle.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stan and he started to walk towards them again.

Seeing this Cartman jumped in front of Kenny and Kyle and pulled out a gun shaped object out of his pocket.

"Stay back! I have my mom's taizer gun!" Cartman yelled.

Stan stopped and looked surprised at Cartman. "Dude you don't need that!" said Stan.

"Do you always carry that thing around?" Kyle asked.

"Sometimes, now shut up and let me shoot this abomination," said Cartman.

Stan put the palms of his hands in front of him and in a surrendering position. "Don't shoot Cartman! I don't know what you guys are talking about but I'm not an abomination, "Stan said quickly.

Cartman ignored Stan and switched the weapon to high power and pulled the trigger. Two spiral wires shot out from the gun and hit Stan in the chest. The cords gave Stan a powerful shock causing him to yell out in pain. Kyle and Kenny simply watched with horrified looks on their faces.

After of few seconds of being shocked Stan fell to the ground unconscious and Cartman let go of the trigger. The wires went back into the gun and Cartman put the taizer back in his pocket. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman went over to Stan and looked down at him. He looked like he was simply sleeping but had a slightly pained look on his face.

"Dude did you kill him?" Kenny asked.

"No dumbass I just knocked him out," said Cartman.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kyle.

"We have to do the honorable thing, burry him in Kyle's back yard," said Cartman.

"No way dude! When he wakes up he'll come out of the ground again, be super pissed off at us, and kill us!" said Kyle.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Cartman asked impatiently.

"We could keep him in Kyle's basement for now until we figure something else out," Kenny suggested.

"I guess we have to," said Kyle looking down sadly at Stan.

He then picked Stan up under his left arm and Kenny took his right. Cartman picked Stan up by the legs and the boys carried Stan to the basement.

**Aww poor Stan. Anyway keep reading! (Please)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry about not updating. I've been pretty busy.**

**Chapter 10**

After Kyle, Kenny and Cartman carried Stan to the basement Cartman hurried home to get some of his mothers chains. When he returned they hooked an ankle brace around Stan's left ankle and hooked the other end of the five foot chain to the cement wall in the corner of the basement.

"That should keep him from hurting anyone," said Cartman when he finished attaching the chain.

"I feel awful about doing this," said Kyle.

"Well if we didn't chain him up he would kill us," said Kenny.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Kyle said sadly.

Not wanting to be around an abomination Stan any longer Kenny and Cartman said their goodbyes and went home. Kyle however stayed in the basement with Stan. He pulled up a chair and sat down making sure that he was out of reach of his restrained best friend. He had Cartman's taizer gun in his pocket just in case he needed it.

For about a half hour Kyle watched the unconscious Stan who was lying on his back with his arms at his side waiting for him to wake up. Just when he was about to give up and go upstairs Stan moaned a little and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his forehead with his un-gloved hand and looked around. Once his vision came into focus he saw Kyle get out of his chair and look at him with fear and sadness on his face at the same time.

"Kyle?" Stan said a little surprised.

"Hey Stan," Kyle answered quietly.

"What's going on? What happened?" Stan asked looking at his surroundings again.

"You're in my basement, we took you here after Cartman knocked you out," said Kyle.

Then the memories of his friends fearing him and calling him an abomination came back into his mind.

Stan stood up still looking at Kyle and said. "I remember now, you guys were scared of me for some reason".

Kyle's eye twitched a little when Stan said this and he replied. "We were scared because you were going to try and kill us, especially me".

Stan looked completely shocked and said defensively. "What?! That's bull crap I would never hurt you or our friends".

Stan then tried to walk over to Kyle but was stopped by the chain hooked to his ankle. Even though Kyle knew Stan was restrained he took a few steps back nervously.

"Kyle, why am I chained up?" Stan asked sounding a little irritated.

A tear fell down Kyle cheek and he shouted. "So you don't kill me!"

Stan was now getting angry. "I said I'm not going to kill you! You're my best friend. Why the hell would I do something like that?!"

Kyle ignored his question and said. "Look I don't know how much of the real Stan is in your mind but I want you to know I'm sorry".

Deciding not to ask Kyle what he meant by the "real Stan" he simply asked. "You're sorry for what?".

More tears fell down Kyle face when he said."I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I tried to bring you back, I'm just so sorry Stan".

Not able to stand it anymore Kyle started to cry harder and ran away from Stan and up the basement stairs slamming the door behind him.

Stan was now really confused. After he thought about it for a moment he came to the conclusion and said it to himself. "Kyle thinks I'm dead".

**Wow Kyle's going through a lot right now. Please review it makes me smile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. They did make me smile.**

**Chapter 11**

Stan waited as patiently as he could for Kyle to come back down in the basement. He waited for hours and it wasn't till the next morning that Kyle returned. As Kyle cautiously went down the stairs and over to Stan (making sure he was out of Stan's reach).

"Well it's about time you came back! I'm starving!" Stan said sounding annoyed.

Kyle cringed a little in fear when he said this. Kyle's reaction made Stan realize what he said sounded like. He remembered that Kyle thought he was a resurrected abomination.

"I don't want to eat you Kyle I'm just hungry," Stan said quickly.

Kyle looked a little calmer but not entirely convinced. "I'll be right back," said Kyle and he hurried back up the stairs.

About fifteen minutes later Kyle came back holding a dead squirrel by the tail. He tossed it at Stan and it landed at his feet. Stan just stared at it for a moment before saying. "Kyle what the hell is this?"

"Your breakfast,' Kyle said as casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Not even wanting to know how Kyle got a hold of a dead squirrel Stan replied. "I'm not eating this".

Kyle folded his arms and huffed irritated. "Well I don't know how else to feed your thirst for blood".

This really pissed off Stan. "God damn it Kyle I don't have a thirst for blood!".

"Yes you do you're dead!".

"I'm not dead!" Stan shouted.

Kyle looked surprised for a moment then angry again. "Stop trying to mess with my head! You died and I tried to bring you back and it worked".

"You didn't bring me back, I never died!".

Tears threatened to fall down Kyle's face and he said. "Stan I saw you fall off the cliff and down the waterfall. There is no way anyone could have survived that!".

Kyle didn't notice that he had gotten close enough for the chained up Stan for him to reach him. Stan on the other hand did notice this but didn't say anything about it.

When Kyle got too upset to talk anymore he tried to run away again. Stan saw this coming and grabbed his friend by the wrist. Kyle looked at Stan with pure terror in his eyes and he tried to get out of Stan's grip. He had forgotten the taizer gun so he had no way of defending himself. Stan was not about to let Kyle get away again so he held on to Kyle's wrist as tight as he could not allowing to him to escape.

"Please don't hurt me!" Kyle begged turning away from Stan as much as he could.

Stan then forced Kyle to look at him and he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. When I fell down the waterfall I landed on a ledge and just got knocked out. I didn't die Kyle. If I was an abomination wouldn't I have killed you by now?".

Stan let go of Kyle and he didn't run away. He stood there staring at his best friend. It had all made sense now. Stan didn't try and hurt him and the authorities had never found his dead body.

"S-stan? Is that really you?" Kyle asked timidly.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for not updating. My computer had a terrible virus and it took about nine hours to fix.**

**Chapter 12**

Stan smiled at his best friend. "Yeah Kyle it's me".

Kyle's face lit up with pure joy when he said this. He then ran forward and gave Stan a tight hug. Stan hugged and then they pulled away. Kyle had tears of joy in his eyes when he said., "Dude I missed you so much!".

"I was only gone for a few days," said Stan.

"You have no idea have painful those few days were," said Kyle.

Stan gave a little chuckle and Kyle remembered that Stan was chained up. "Oh I forgot about that, let me get it for you," Kyle said pointing at Stan's chained up ankle.

Kyle took a key out of his pocket and kneeled down and unlocked the ankle brace. Once Stan was free Kyle said. "Come on we've got to tell everyone you're alive".

He then took Stan's hand and quickly led him up the basement stairs and out of his house. They first went to Stan's house to tell his family the great news. His parents were of course just as overjoyed to see Stan as Kyle was. Shelly didn't admit it but she was happy too.

The two boys then went to see Kenny and Cartman. After some difficulty they managed to convince them that Stan wasn't going to try and kill them. Once they were convinced Kenny and even Cartman was happy. Kenny was especially happy because he didn't get killed by Stan.

Unfortunately he was killed later that day in a bazar accident involving hundred of hamsters. For everyone else everything worked out.

**The End**

**Hey sorry about the shortness. Anyway did you like it? I really hope you did. I'm going to make another SP story soon. Just please vote on my poll to help me decide which idea to post first. Thanks and see ya! **


End file.
